Zero no Tsukaima: El comienzo de la era de las maquinas
by Xel Naga 00
Summary: Una de las primeras cosas que la tribu enseña a sus jóvenes es la recolección y la caza de los animales de todo tipo vestías del cielo, de tierra y de agua. Esto es lo primero que todos hemos de aprender para poder sobreviré, para la gran mayoría aquello era lo natural algo que se había pasado de generación en generación desde los mismos orígenes de la tribu e incluso hoy recordaba
1. Chapter 1

La siguiente es un Cruce que no pude resistir a escribir junto con su gemela de Mass Effect esta es la versión Alfa del asunto como siempre esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro y si las respectivas franquicias son propiedad de sus dueños. **ESPERO LA CRITICA Y ENTRE MAS MEJOR**.

: Especial Caracteres :

-Persona que habla-

*Comunicación usando el Foco*

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

Horizon Zero Dawn: El comienzo de la era de las maquinas.

Prologo

Una de las primeras cosas que la tribu enseña a sus jóvenes es la recolección y la caza de los animales de todo tipo vestías del cielo, de tierra y de agua. Esto es lo primero que todos hemos de aprender para poder sobreviré, para la gran mayoría aquello era lo natural algo que se había pasado de generación en generación desde los mismos orígenes de la tribu e incluso hoy recuerdo las palabras de los que me educaron "Ya te habrás dado cuenta que esto no están fácil como creías, pero recuerda que no debes dudar cuando cases a cualquier vestía pero en especial a las de acero concéntrate en acabar con ellas de manera eficiente no en lo valioso que puedes obtener de ellas, pues todas las bestias son peligrosas, pero las más peligrosas son las de acero" aquello fue uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de lo que una vez fue su familia.

Con el transcurso de los años los niños crecían y se convertían en jóvenes, muchos habían compartido las mismas enseñase de la tribu, pero no todos siguieron el mismo camino algunos eran más felices siendo recolectores, otros gustaba más la caza, mientras que otros eran buenos manufacturando cosas, mientras otros buscaban convertirse en guerreros, más yo añoraba los cielos y la libertad del gran AVEMPESTAD que era libre, como amo y señor de la tormenta, soñaba con el BÉGIMO que no conocía frontera ni quien le impidiera el paso en su viaje, más la tribu tenía otros planes para mí el nacido de los espíritus el que apareció una noche siendo un bebe en medio de la cámara de los ancianos, en la que se comunicaban con los grandes espíritus de la naturaleza.

Mientras que los jóvenes llevan a cabo el rito de iniciación de la tribu para convertirse en adultos y asumir la antorcha de los que los precedieron, El gran cataclismo empezó a una inmensa distancia en una ciudad de la que solo tenía conocimiento por la historia de los ancianos donde una tribu de salvajes que practicaban sacrificios humanos, un gran mal fue llevado a su interior, supimos más tarde cuando los comerciantes trajeron la historia de una chica que salvo la vida de la tierra que era amenaza por este antiguo mal que controlaba antiguas máquinas de tiempos ya olvidados.

Ruinas

Durante toda la historia de la tribu las ruinas habían sido prohibidas a los niños y a los jóvenes que se internaran en las ruinas del mundo antiguo y solo a los llamados guardianes se les permitía su ingreso, durante toda nuestra juventud nos preguntábamos porque, algunos decían que era el lugar donde los cuerpos mortales de nuestros ancestros residían y no debían ser perturbado su lugar de entierro, otros más decían que eran lugares malditos donde los antiguos olvidaron a los espíritus de la tierra y por eso fueron destruidos, otros pensamos que eran lugares interesantes y en los que descubrir cosas y aprender de los que estuvieron antes que nosotros.

Reliquia y Devastación

Para los ancianos de la aldea que tenía planes para mi desde el momento que me encontraran, todo había progresado conforme a sus designios, para el que había sido enseñado desde pequeño con ese propósito en mente más los antiguos tenían sus propios planes. Durante el invierno la tribu fue asediada por las bestias que luchaban con la menor provocación, para algunos había llegado el momento de dejar esas tierras donde cada día se había convertido en una lucha sin cuartel por la supervivencia, por lo que los ancianos decidieron mandar a un grupo en busca de un mejor lugar para asentar la tribu que estaba siendo devastada con cada día que pasaba, por lo que convocaron a los guardianes los salvaguardas de la tribu que fungirían como los lideres para los grupos que buscarían el nuevo asentamiento.

Mientras todo aquello ocurría sin que nadie supiera un antiguo mal que había dormido era despertado en lo profundo del valle montañoso una inmensa máquina que destruiría todo lo que alguna vez le fue preciado y en un momento todo se perdió, y como un viejo sistema le salvo de la muerte y le mostro quienes fueron en el pasado, le proporciono conocimiento y le enseño como dominar al sistema, como construir mejores herramientas, pero su mayor regalo fue una reliquia que le permitía aprender más rápido y con ella el ultimo Guardián convino tecnología de las vestías de acero con las de las tribus.

Capítulo 1

Muchos años después en lo alto de una montaña el ultimo guardián había asechado durante días a una enorme máquina que observara en los desiertos hasta aquella montaña con arco y lanza a mano, había combatido contra miles de máquinas y les había dado muerte, pero para esa máquina tenía un plan diferente esa máquina no conocería fin por su lanza o sus flechas, para esa máquina su destino sería muy diferente.

-Guardián- Tres días, casi e agotado la mitad de mis provisiones, pero por fin le tengo, ¿después de todo hasta las maquinas requieren comida o no Sistema?

Y apuntándole con una lanza cuerdas que había conseguido en Meridian de cierto comerciante en el gremio de cazadores una impresionante pieza de manufactura de los Carja Sombríos que había modificado con los conocimientos que había aprendido ciertas piezas de las maquinase hora era capaz de mantener a la poderosa máquina contenida en el suelo el tiempo suficiente para asarse con su lanza reconstruida para conectar con el sistema de la vestía y sabotearla como con tantas otras máquinas había hecho.

-Sistema- Incorrecto Guardián las maquinas no necesitan alimento, más no obstante tras un tiempo necesitaran un nuevo contenedor de vio-combustible para mantener su pleno funcionamiento.

-Guardián- Sistema comprueba nuevamente la integridad de la herramienta no quiero repetir el incidente del Dientes Serrados de hace unos meses esa cosa casi me mata.

-Guardián- Hace tres años y aun hoy lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer Sistema te lo he contado en aquel entonces mi aldea aún existía mi gente por fin tenia paz dada la muerte del rey loco sol, solo para que un día una horada de máquinas corrompidas guiadas por un grupo de asesinos atacaran la aldea y la destruyeran si no fuera por ella hubiera muerto en aquel lugar junto al resto, pero ella apareció montada sobre una máquina y enfrento a docenas de hombres como a cuantiosas vestías de acero en igualdad de condiciones aún recuerdo como desaparecía en las sombras en un momento solo para reapareces al otro lado de la aldea y acabar con más vestías y hombres por igual.

-Guardián- Lo que más me sorprendió fue después que acabase con todos aquellos se detuvo para buscar supervivientes a la masacre de la aldea y aun que solo sobreviví gracias a que me arrastro al interior del recinto antiguo en la montaña y permanecimos ocultos dentro de él durante tres días mientras los refuerzos de los asesinos seguían buscando algo en la zona ella me compartió su historia y me hablo de este Foco que ella había usado durante la mayor parte de su vida, a cambio que la guiara a las ruinas de acero que mi gente custodiaba en la zona.

-Guardián- Me tomo un tiempo recuperarme lo suficiente para poder guiarla a las ruinas de los antiguos donde la observe interactuar con aquel lugar y como las ruinas del lugar respondían ella /Poco después de que se marchara retorne a las ruinas y busque durante semanas entre las ruinas de acero para finalmente no encontrar nada y pensando en darme por vencido en la obtención de aquella reliquia del tiempo de los antiguos, tras un tiempo se percató tras regresar al interior del refugio en la montaña que hora llamaba hogar que se trataba de un recinto que escondían las ruinas del mundo metálico en su interior y con su motivación renovada comenzó a rastrear la zona que conectaba a extensos complejos separados y tras incontables puertas que no podía abrir sin importar cuantas veces imitara lo que hiciera Aloy para abrirles encontró una habitación que se abrió ante él y en su interior un corto pasillo que daba al interior de una habitación mucho más grande donde yacía una pequeña caja rectangular de metal reluciente a la luz de la antorcha, que no había sido explorada desde la era de los antiguos donde encontró los restos de un antiguo recostado sobre una silla aledaña a una inmensa estructura metálica donde un estuche de metal contenía filas del denominado Foco en lo que parecían prístinas condiciones como un carta en su interior/

-Sistema- En un mil trecientas cincuenta y dos vez hasta el momento. Comprobación completa el estado del sistema es entablé y los subsistemas están funcionando en parámetros nominales, he activado un programa en el Foco para mantener un registro del sistema y la herramienta para verificar posibles anormalidades.

-Guardián- Eso no se escucha muy tranquilizador Sistema.

…

-Guardián- Sistema cómo va la preparación de las unidades?

-Sistema- Uno a Seis se marcan operativos, Siete y Nueve han sufrido sobrecargas y han dejado funcionar, Ocho aún está operativo, pero no ha conseguido aceptar por completo las modificaciones.

-Guardián- Ya veo, espero que con los que tenemos se pueda conseguir los datos necesarios para saber cuánto ha cambiado el mundo.

-Sistema- Alerta perturbación climatológica en aumento proximidad al objetivo peligrosa se recomienda precaución.

-Guardián- Comprendido Sistema.

Cuando la gran vestía de acero el Avempestad se posó sobre una saliente de metal el Guardián tuvo la oportunidad que había estado buscando durante tres días y tres noches ya y mientras la maquina era reaprovisionada por la plataforma en la montaña no fue consiente del cazador que le está acechando hasta que fue muy tarde para la maquina a reaccionar y tan silencioso como las espectrales sombras en las noches alumbradas por la luna el Guardián había conseguido anclar a la poderosa vestía al suelo donde seria vulnerable a los ataques y el sabotaje que al mismo tiempo ocurría.

Mientras esto ocurría la tormenta sobre la montaña rugía cual bestia herida sedienta de sangre y mientras esto ocurría un ovalo que cambiaba del verde agua al turquesa pasando por un extraño tono de azul se materializaba muy por encima de la vestía y el cazador.

-Guardián- Sistema objetivo completado e saboteado el sistema de la vestía verifica que este a mi servicio antes de que le libere.

-Sistema- Comprobación en marcha sistema del catalogado como Avempestad numero de unidad RY-3067-ALFA comenzando espere un momento por favor… verificación exitosa sistema reconoce al nuevo usuario.

-Guardián- Bien, hora de liberarle es hora de ir a casa.

Y liberando las cuerdas de sus puntos de anclaje el Avempestad recupero una vez más su dominio en el aire usando sus poderosas alas combinadas con los poderosos propulsores que en ellas se encontraban, que a hora sabia gracias a lo que le había enseñado el Sistema desde el momento que le rescatara.

Sin que el cazador y la vestía que seguía a su nuevo usuario volando y planeando por encima de él un orbe que se podía confundir con una estrella les seguía por un aparente capricho, le tomo al Guardián cerca de la mitad de un día de viaje para percatarse del extraño fenómeno que les seguía y durante un tiempo considero que se trataba de una nueva máquina, pero tras varios intentos de escanearle sin éxito con el Foco desistió atribuyéndole a que se encontraba demasiado alto para poder ser escaneado por lo que busco un refugio en la base de la montaña y mientras el descansaba después de tres días y sus noches sin dormir, Sistema controlaría a la Avempestad en caso de que algo decidiera atacarle.

Fue cerca del amanecer que el Guardián se despertó abruptamente horas antes del amanecer, cuando identifico que el Foco producía un sonido que jamás escuchara antes.

-Guardián- Sistema creo que el Foco está teniendo un mal funcionamiento, puedes confirmar su estado.

-Sistema- Corriendo diagnostico… comprobación exitosa funcionamiento a su plena capacidad no se detectan ninguna anomalía en el enlace neuronal.

-Guardián- Sistema creo que he descubierto la causa del desperfecto.

-Sistema- Espliques usuario.

-Guardián- Estoy observando la anomalía en el suelo a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de la saliente y se mueve cada vez que me muevo y se está acercando adonde me encuentro.

-Sistema- Activando funciones ofensivas de la unidad RY-3067-ALFA preparando descarga de energía en la anomalía tres… dos… uno… descarga.

Acto seguido el ovalo fue alcanzado por las descargas de energía elemental del Avempestad y por unos segundos parecía parpadear en la inexistencia solo para retornar una vez más y comenzar a cercarse a la ubicación del usuario lo que desencadeno una respuesta hostil en la vestía recientemente saboteada.

-Sistema- Recomiendo máxima precaución en vigor de lo observado.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el Guardián comenzó una carrera completa hacia las llanuras del desierto donde esperaba cruzarse con cualquier máquina que pudiese usar como montura y mientras corría el sol emergía y desterraba las sombras de la noche, pero no muy por detrás de él escuchaba la Avempestad y más importante su poderosa arma que cada momento sonaba más cerca y más cerca, usando su foco en intervalos cortos buscaba en todas direcciones en busca de rebaños de máquinas que pudiera usar como montura.

-Guardián- Sistema que tan rápido puedo sabotear una maquina en mi actual estado.

-Sistema- Un quince por ciento más rápido que en situaciones normales, advertencia se recuerda al usuario que los efectos secundarios tras realizar un sabotaje bajo los efectos de la adrenalina tiende a causar extremo estrés mental combinado con el actual estado de cansancio puede poner en peligro al usuario.

-Guardián-Veo en las cercanías Astados me are con alguno de ellos para poder escapar de la anomalía.

-Sistema- Calculando viabilidad de la operación esperen un segundo por favor… calculo finalizado hay un treinta y cinco por ciento de fracaso en aumento, se recomienda ese curso de acción inmediatamente.

Mientras que normalmente cualquier persona que case una maquina sabe que mientras más tiempo pase sin ser descubierto por su presa incrementa sus posibilidades de éxito exponencialmente. Lamentablemente para el Guardián que era perseguido por la anomalía, la discreción y el asecho eran una cuestión de quien atraparía a su presa primero si él al Astado o la anomalía a él y por un momento pensó que ese sería su final para su fortuna un Chascafauces que lo había detectado mientras atravesaba a toda prisa cerca de su zona de descarga y se lanzó con la intención de atraparle con sus poderosas fauces fue alcanzado por la anomalía que sin mucha dificultad absorbía pero fue motivación suficiente como tiempo para que Guardián saboteara al Astado y lo usara como montura para colocar la mayor distancia entre la anomalía y él, sin dudarlo un segundo silbo para atraer la atención del Avempestad que le siguió inmediatamente.

Lamentablemente la anomalía no parecía dispuesta a renunciar a su presa original, que había seguido persiguiendo y consumiendo cualquier cosa que no se apartase de su camino lo que significó una baja en la cantidad de máquinas por las zonas en las que atravesara, así como la flora y la fauna.

Quince días la anomalía había perseguido al Guardián atreves del continente sembrando destrucción por donde pasase y tras agotar todos los suministros y recursos que no había abandonado o conseguido mientras huía había retornado a su refugio en la montaña, un viaje que no debió haber tomado más de cuatros días si no fuera por su perseguidor.

Para el momento que se precipitó a todo galope seguido de cerca por el Avempestad atreves de las puertas blindadas que habían sido selladas una vez ingresaron en el refugio para mantener la integridad estructural para la eventual llegada de la anomalía. Un sistema que durante el gran cataclismo sirvieron como salvaguardia de aquel recinto, mientras una montura, un ave monstruosa y otras diversas máquinas alojadas por todo el complejo. Un Guardián ascendía por los viejos sistemas de elevadores hasta lo que a hora sabia fue el control central de la instalación.

-Sistema- Anomalía acercándose tiempo estimado para que llegue al perímetro del recinto treinta minutos y contando.

-Guardián- Sistema hay algo que puedas hacer para detenerla o siquiera decirme que es?

-Sistema- Activando sistemas principales un momento por favor… reactor principal iniciado salida de energía en aumento verificando estado de la instalación, activación de las funciones de la instalación secundarias y primarias iniciadas.

-Sistema- ¡PELIGRO! Múltiples incumplimientos en las instalaciones iniciando medidas de aislamiento de las áreas afectadas.

-Sistema- Error sistemas primarios dañados transfiriendo energía a los sistemas secundarios.

-Sistema- Sistemas secundarios comprometidos iniciando sistemas de emergencia iniciando conexión con los sistemas automatizados para la asistencia.

Ante el Guardián el Holo proyector se inició mostrando la apariencia de la vieja tierra durante un momento solo para centrarse en uno de los continentes, antes de cambiar de apariencia y rebelar lo que sería su ubicación y la de las instalaciones cercanas, una que reconoció al instante como uno de los criaderos de las máquinas.

-Guardián- Sistema que haces?

-Sistema- Solicito asistencia de las instalaciones automatizadas para reparar los daños de la instalación en espera de recuperar el aislamiento del exterior.

-Sistema- Alerta. La anomalía a ingresado a las instalaciones por una de las áreas afectadas y actualmente se dirige hacia la poción del usuario.

-Sistema- ¡PELIGRO! La anomalía a ingresado a uno de los conductos de energía primarios, reactor aumentando salida de energía de manera exponencial ciento veinte por ciento, doscientos setenta por ciento, trecientos treinta por ciento. Salida del reactor por encima de la gráfica.

-Sistema- Desviando energía del reactor a las instalaciones automatizadas… conexión establecida transfiriendo energía.

-Sistema- Reactivación de los complejos no operativos en proceso.

-Sistema- ¡Peligro! Múltiples anomalías espacio temporales sobre múltiples instalaciones calculando zona del evento.

-Guardián- Sistema donde está la anomalía que ha ingresado a la instalación.

-Sistema- Anomalía ubicada dentro del reactor, análisis terminado evento ubicado dentro del reactor de la instalación.

-Sistema- Colapso inminente de la anomalía.

Delante del Guardián el Holo proyector que mostrara un antiguo mapa donde se encontraban las instalaciones de fabricación de las maquinas que habían sido reintegradas a la red minutos atrás. Al suministrar suficiente energía para reiniciar sus propios reactores, pero eso no fue lo que alarmo al único humano dentro de la instalación sino la aparición de una secuencia de números que decencia veloz mente hasta llegar a cero, fue entonces que el tiempo parecía detenerse solo para que un momento después su visión fuera a negro.

Parte Uno: El Reino de la Magia y Las Vestías de Acero.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estén lloviendo montañas? - preguntó la muchacha en estado de shock examinando el horizonte horrorizada donde inmensas montañas estaban impactando y modificando el paisaje para siempre.

Y por un momento recordó como era todo antes que comenzará el hechizo, el cielo era azul claro solo unos minutos atrás cuando ella comenzó el ritual para invocar su vestía familiar. Ella parecía a punto de colapsar si no fuera por el hecho que le horrorizaba el hecho de que una montaña parecía caer desde el cielo tormentoso en dirección a la academia. Pero bajo su manto negro, temblaba sin reparos mientras su semblante era remplazado por el blanco fantasmagórico y sin poder pronunciar palabra más. Sus piernas cedieron y miró lo que supondría su final más fue sorprendida por una potente ráfaga de viento que impactara contra la colosal montaña, era tal su potencia que tuvo que cubrir su cara del viento. Pero sabía bien que el único mago capaz de un hechizo como tal seria el actual director de la escuela y buscando con sus ojos rojizo-marrones que bailaban en el escenario de destrucción que se había convertido la academia mientras diversas formas impactaban, con un pelo de color rubio-rosado que bailaba en el aire al compás de la destrucción. Ella seria exiliada y perseguida en el extranjero como consecuencia de su invocación era su único pensamiento mientras todo ocurría. De hecho, la chica nunca se percató cundo había sida recogida y alegada de la zona mientras las piedras, árboles con siglos de historia y extrañas formas impactaban. Para aquellos que la observaban acunada en brazos parecía una linda muñeca, no el Zero.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento fue pronto desterrado al recordar que acaba de traer un cataclismo al reino. Mientras el profesor recordaba a la madre de su joven pupila y su carta en la que pidió al director ayuda con su dificultad de canalizar adecuadamente la magia, y ¿eso que ella era supuestamente incapaz de realizar cualquier hechizo donde se supone que encaja?, No importa como lo mires esta clase de poder está en su liga propia, he visto miles de magos durante mi vida y ella por mucho es la más potente que existe incluso más que los propios descendientes del Fundador tal vez.

El Guardián yacía tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo. Solo para descubrir que nuevas luces y proyecciones en la estructura metálica.

Mientras que una multitud de personas con capas negras examinaban curiosamente la enorme montaña que había destruido una de las torres de la academia como una gran sección de la muralla. Y a lo lejos se podría observar, en una llanura cubierta de hierba sin cesar, normal mente se vería un enorme castillo con muros de piedra, al igual que los cuadros que adornaran la galería del castillo de la capital, pero a hora una enorme montaña que aun tras el impacto seguía siendo más alta que la torre principal del castillo.

Es como una fantasía. Mi cabeza me está matando... Dándole una sacudida a su cabeza, ella pregunto:

\- ¿yo…? Mmm Yo he invocado algo.

\- Si… una Montaña.

\- ¡Miren algo se mueve por la ladera de la montaña!

\- ¿Qué dónde?

\- Yo no veo nada.

\- ¿Qué cosa es aquello?

\- Eso ¿quiere decir que ella lo logro?

Todo el mundo a su alrededor tenía algún tipo de varita en su mano y la levantaron en dirección de la ladera donde una enorme vestía como ninguna otra que hubieran visto, escuchado o leído les observaba mientras adoptaba una poción que la gran mayoría de los familiares convocados les insto a que huyeran y mientras lo hacían las imágenes de depredadores atacándoles inundaba a los jóvenes que les invocasen. Para los alumnos de esa academia como para el resto de los habitantes del continente aquellos capases de ejercer la magia era el máximo depredar y salvo por ciertas criaturas cuyo estatus los colocaba en la escala de divinidad, nadie jamás pensó, ni creería jamás que una maquina podría desafiarles y mucho menos hacer lo que la bestia les haría. Lamentable fue la actuación de los alumnos que solo llevaba el uniforme de la academia como única protección y sus capas que poca o ninguna defensa real proporciono en contra de las garras de metal de la máquina que a hora les cazaba.

En la escuela él caos causante por la batalla unilateral que un grupo de alumnos estaba causando pronoto atrajo la atención de los demás alumnos como personal que pronoto harían su camino a ellos si los sonidos de la torre era un indicador hasta entonces el director y el profesor encargado del grupo mantendrían a la bestia de hacer mayor daño del que había hecho hasta el momento a los alumnos.

K - Louise, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Llamaste a un monstruo con la "invocación familiar" - preguntó alguien mientras conjuraba una bola de fuego que golpeo un costado de la bestia que tenía a un grupo de alumnos acorralados lo que creo una apertura para que los docentes pudieron usar, para quitar a los heridos y causar un daño mínimo en la enorme bestia, mientras todo el mundo buscaba la manera de escapar o ayudar a someter a la bestia, la chica que lo estaba mirando empezó a reír de tal manera que los presentes sintieron que algo importante se había roto dentro de ella.

L - Yo... ¡Acabo de cometer un pequeño error! - la chica delante de la bestia gritó con una refinada voz. Mientras levantaba su barita en la dirección de la bestia

K - ¡¿De qué estás hablando? No lo hagas ¡

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir ni lo que vendría después. Mientras que Louise nunca había intentado causar ningún daño a nadie ni nada aun con sus constantes explosiones cuando trataba de conseguir sus hechizos ella reprimía gran parte de su poder dentro de ella para no herir a nadie, pero aun así sus compañeros siempre habían sido crueles hacia ella. Cundo dejo ir su auténtico poder contra la bestia delante de ella nadie espero nada más que una explosión y no fueron decepcionados pero lo que los sorprendió fue que de alguna manera grandes partes de su cuerpo pétreo fueron desprendidas de la bestia que rugió en desafío ante la joven que parecía agotada, pues lo había dado todo y no creía poder hacer algo más que mantenerse de pie donde se encontraba.

G - ¡Si ella pudo hacerlo notros podemos hacerlo también, mi honor no me permite quedarme atrás si el Zero está yendo enserio!

\- ¡Por supuesto ella es la que lo convocó es lógico que le pueda dañar! ¡Después de todo, ella es quien más salones ha destruido! -dijo alguien más, y la multitud ataco con la moral renovada en contra de la bestia.

Al parecer, la muchacha que está mirando la cara de la bestia sintió algo que nunca había sentido desde que llego a la escuela, pero lamentablemente la muerte parecía poco dispuesta a abandonarla ese día dado que a hora la bestia estaba haciendo una línea recta directo hacia ella a una velocidad de vértigo, ella nunca lo admitiría, pero nunca creyó que nada se mantendría contra sus explosiones y mucho menos sería capaz de moverse tan rápido después. Fuese como fuese ella no renunciaría a su vida sin siquiera plantear pelea por lo que reunió hasta lo último de su fuerza y comenzó un nuevo encantamiento mientras la bestia se acercaba hacia ella y por un momento pensó que lo lograría pero fue cuando la fatalidad decidió hacer su aparición y saltando atreves de una barrera de hielo que alguien había conjurado él imponente depredador caía en un arco con las fauces abiertas preparadas para darle muerte mientras ella pensaba /Alguien, quien sea por favor sálveme no quiero morir/, Aquella escuela se había convertido gracias a su actual director en un tanto peculiar dado que tendía a buscar aquellos con talentos singulares para contratarles para la academia. Uno de estos talentos singulares fue una joven sirvienta de la que se rumoreaba en el reino que era capaz de igualar e incluso superar a los Elfos con su maestría con el arco, algo de lo que el viejo director presencio una vez antes de contratarla, pues aserto a un blanco a cinco veces la distancia de sus competidores durante una competición organizada en conmemoración del difunto rey de Tristania por su hija la en ese entonces princesa. En la capital. Pero lo que más le sorprendiera no fue que una joven de la mitad de edad del resto de los competidores fuera capaz de tal hazaña, sino que lo lograra con un arco de casa que parecía muy antiguo y poseía segmentos metálicos lo que le probó un gran interés por su historia. Louise pensó en su familia en su amada hermana y en la sirvienta que siempre la acompañaba cuando más la necesitaba y en un momento las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas por todas las palabras que nunca pudo decirle por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Cuando una ráfaga de viento impacto en la base del cuello de la bestia en el aire que literalmente le arrojo a una zanja escavada durante la invocación de Louise, donde la bestia aún dañada intentaba alcanzar a su presa.

Sin que nadie lo supieran el Guardián había estado observando oculto por la hierba en un borde preparado para intervenir si tenía la oportunidad dado que no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante su intromisión en sus tierras aun si era para ayudar, en la ladera por donde bajase el Dientes Serrados se encontraban múltiples ares donde ocultarse de las maquinas lo que le permitió observar lo que pensó sería una masacre hasta cuando la joven de vestimentas negras y blancas se presentó con un arma adecuada para afrontar a la máquina y que se ocultara detrás de algunas piedras de la visión de la maquina mientras cambia su ubicación en busca del mejor lugar para poder golpear a la maquina como si lo hubiera hecho en cientos de ocasiones, lo otro que le sorprendió fue la explosión que de alguna manera consiguieron desprender gran parte del blindaje del Dientes Serrados.

-Guardián- Esto es demasiado interesante ¿Me pregunto por qué estos jóvenes están enfrentando un diente serrado sin armas o armaduras apropiadas?, esto no parece un rito de pasaje de ninguna tribu con la que me allá cruzado, ¿Sistema has logrado averiguar dónde estamos?

-Sistema- Imposible designar localización, no se han encontrado ninguna coincidencia con las bases de datos.

-Guardián- Podríamos estar en otro continente, por lo que sabemos tus bases de datos necesitan actualizar como ha cambiado la tierra.

Mientras esto ocurría escenas similares ocurrían atreves de los continentes y el mundo entero donde viejas plantas de fabricación que habían sido sacadas de la red por la IA encargada volvían a la vida a continuar su labor de Terraformar el mundo atreves de las máquinas que crearían, el único inconveniente era que ese mundo no necesitaba ser trasformado, pero aquello no importaría para las instalaciones automatizadas.

De regreso en la academia el escenario estaba listo para bajar el telón con la destrucción de la bestia lamentablemente el destino no parecía dispuesto a permitir que los habitantes de ese mundo pensaran que podrían detener lo que era inevitable, y sin saberlo ya habían perdido la guerra antes de que siquiera esta comenzará simplemente no se habían enterado.

Mientras los estudiantes erran mandados a la enfermería ya sea por la ayuda de sus compañeros como los docentes para tratar las grabes heridas producto del combate. Los restantes profesores conducidos por el director enterraban a la bestia colapsando la zanja abierta sobre ella.

-Louise- (Llorando, mientras abrasa fuertemente) Siesta… pensé que iba morir… lo siento… y gracias… por salvarme.

-Siesta- (Mirando en busca de peligros ocultos en las cercanías, mientras le sostiene por los hombros para evitar que colapse) Es mejor regresar al interior miss Vallière aquí no es seguro, es mejor entrar al edificio principal.

-Director- Muy impresionante miss Siesta sin duda sus habilidades siguen siendo tan extraordinarias como siempre.

-Siesta- Agradezco el alago mi señor, pero hace mucho que no salgo de casería.

-Siesta- Director es mejor que hagan esta área un lugar prohibido hasta que se repare los daños a la muralla y se elimina a la máquina de su prisión temporal.

-Profesora- Maquina? Plebeya te puedo asegurar que la bestia está muerta después de colapsar la zanga sobre ella ningún ser vivo puede sobrevivir a esa cantidad de peso aplicada sobre ellos.

-Director- (Observando inquisitivamente, mientras frota su larga barba) Miss Siesta tiene razón y seria de ignorantes no hacer caso de un bueno consejo no cree Profesora.

-Profesora- … Si Director.

-Director- Hasta que se allá reparado la barrera de la escuela esta área está prohibida para todos salvo los guardias que pediré al reino que envíe como los mamposteros para realizar la reparación.

Fue en ese momento que lo impensable ocurrió un grupo de criaturas bípedas apareció corriendo en su dirección emitiendo un brillo ambarino de su único ojo dado la cantidad de escándalo que habían causado mientras combatían al Dientes Serrados que tras ser inmovilizado en la zanga emitió un poderoso rugido para advertir a las otras máquinas del peligro que se encontraba cerca y no muy legos un grupo de cuadrúpedos enormes similar en forma a los lobos pero mucho más grandes para los habitantes de ese mundo se acercaban a la ubicación, como era de esperar aquella que se había mantenido vigilante para evitar el peligro los vio primero.

-Siesta- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, hay vienen más! (Abrasando lo más fuerte que era capaz mientras tiraba de la joven que se aferrara a ella)

Peo para su consternación la Joven que la sujetaba profirió un grito desgarrador ante lo que vio.

-Louise- ¡Señor Colbert cuidado!

El profesor que vistiera regularmente una larga túnica oscura para ocultar los fallos en sus experimentos, andaba hacia donde los Vigías estaban haciendo su camino para interceptarles y mientras andaba se podía notar que la sangre y el barro a hora cubrían gran parte de su túnica como en su espalda podía verse tres heridas producidas por el último enfrentamiento.

La multitud que aún permanecía en la zona pronto comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que eran capases al interior del edificio tras escuchar la advertencia de la criada que se encontraba sobre una de las secciones colapsadas de la barrera de la escuela no muy lejos de la torre parcialmente destruida. Las puertas de la torre principal pronto fueron abiertas para recibirles en su interior y mientras casi todo los alumnos y profesores ingresaron pequeño grupo permanecieron mientras observaran al hombre de mediana edad. El Guardián pensó que era una absoluta estupidez el intentar detener a las maquinas en ese estado y sin ninguna arma a mano, algo que desconocía el Guardián era que el hombre no se encontraba tan indefenso como parecía.

-Guardián- Sistema cuantas máquinas están en la cercanía el Foco solo ha podido detectar ocho Vigías que viene en la dirección general y un cuarteto de Chatarreros.

-Sistema- Se detectan un total de treinta y cinco firmas diferentes en su dirección relativa, me es imposible realizar un procesamiento mayor de datos sin iniciar los reactores de la instalación y tras el incidente con la anomalía no lo recomiendo dada la posibilidad de presencia de energía residual dentro de la cámara del reactor.

-Guardián- Marca las posiciones de las firmas me asegurare de conseguirles el tiempo necesario para que se resguarden dentro de la fortaleza.

Era gracioso para Colbert como las cosas estaban ocurriendo primero la tormenta, luego la lluvia de montañas desde la tormenta y luego estas bestias, /porque/pensaba el hombre mientras en carava a lo desconocido mientras los veía venir.

Y levantando su gran bastón de madera comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro que jamás pensó volver a usar en su vida y mientras se concentraba para hacer acopia de su poder, las pudo ver con claridad cuatro grandes criaturas bípedas que le recordaban a una gran ave cruzado con un reptil en su forma de andar.

-Guardián- ¿A qué está jugando? No ve que ya las maquinas ya están muy cercas de él. / ¿Estará bien mentalmente? /

Sin embargo, Colbert que se había enfrentado a muy variadas criaturas tanto mágicas como no mágicas, pero nunca se había enfrentado a una máquina con la capacidad de pensar y por ello no era consciente del peligro en que se encontraba.

-Guardián- Parecen no tener idea de qué tipo de máquina enfrentan, Sistema cuanto tiempo para que lleguen el resto de máquinas.

-Sistema- ciento veintiún segundos.

-Guardián- Parece un desafío justo veamos si logro acabar con los Vigías antes que las demás maquinas lleguen.

Para cuando Colbert percató que avía subestimado a las bestias estas ya se encontraban demasiado cerca fue cuando de repente vio una de las criaturas saltar en su dirección a una gran velocidad, por un momento fue presa del pánico al pensar que no sería capaz de detenerles antes de que los presentes estuvieran a salvo en el interior de la escuela. / ¿Qué van a hacer si no logro detenerlas antes que ellas terminen conmigo? Espero que el director mande un mensajero aéreo pronto para evacuar la escuela. Seria fascinante poder estudiar tales creaturas que convocara la joven Louise/ Solo serían segundos para que fuera alcanzado por las extrañas extremidades que causaron gran confusión mientras más trataba de relacionar porque tenían tal apariencia.

Fue cuando la criatura había parcialmente rotado su cuerpo en el aire mientras empezaba a agitaba sus patas furiosamente en su dirección cuando sintió el impacto de una poderosa corriente de aire que le sorprendiera y por un momento el tiempo parecía detenerse para él mientras una flecha pasaba al lado de su cabeza y mientras le seguía con la vista la pudo observar mientras impactaba el costado de la bestia y alegándola de él mientras era proyectada hacia el suelo sin rastros de vida salvo el crepitante chasquido que venia del cuerpo a hora en reposo.

En el momento en que reoriento la vista hacia adelante pudo ver que las bestias seguían en su incesante andar hacia el sin inmutarse sobre lo ocurrido a su compañero que a hora se encontraba sobre un montón de piedras que fuera parte de la muralla de la escuela derribada durante la invocación con un flecha sobresaliendo de su costado, fue cuando desato el hechizo que había estado preparando y desatando todo su poder sobre las bestias sin mucho éxito dado que estas cambiaron su trayectoria para evitar el potencial daño que pudiera cuásar y solo una de las bestias fue parcialmente impactada por el abrasador infierno y aun que causo cierta cantidad de daño no era suficiente para detener a la bestia y Colbert lo savia dada la forma que seguía su camino hacia su dirección mientras las llamas brotaban de su cuerpo como él repentino cambio de su único ojo de ámbar a rojo fue evidente.

Para los presentes que veían atentamente la confrontación entre el veterano mago y las bestias, pensaron que la bestia abatida había sido causada por la única persona a la vista con un arco dada la flecha presente y mientras dicha persona había girado la cabeza para buscar al que disparase la flecha en la ladera de la montaña que había cambiado el paisaje mientras que el área frondosa le impedía localizarle su instinto le decía que hay había alguien más. Mientras que la mayoría nuca se percataron de la figura que se movía silenciosamente, pero mientras ascendía por lo que quedaba de la torre ciertas personas se percataron durante un segundo de que algo estaba moviéndose en la zona, pero no pudieron localizarle.

Mientras Siesta había levantado su arco preparado en dirección de las bestias por delante de ellos que aún se encontraban muy legos de su alcance y sabía que no podría a ser blanco en ellos con la suficiente fuerza hasta que estuvieran más cerca mientras su mente era una tormenta de pensamientos /Quien lanzó esa flecha no podría haber usado un arco de cualquier reino, incluso los arcos de los Elfos no tiene la fuerza para realizar tal clase de daño solo un arcos como el mío podrían causar tal daño pero tendría que estar más cerca/ mientras en la distancia se podía escuchar los sonidos que jamás escuchara y mucho menos pudiera pensar en creaturas que conociera que los pudiera causar, pero algo en el fondo de su mente le recordaba las historias pasadas de generación en generación en su familia de las bestias de acero que casara su ancestro quien fuera el que trajera el arco que a hora portaba desde sus tierras ancestrales.

Cuando las flechas empezaron a volar en dirección de las bestias que confrontara el mago muchos asumieron que las flechas fueron lanzadas por la plebeya con arco dado que las mismas se confundían con las de ella pues parecían venir de su dirección general, pero mientras la criada era muy consciente que había otra persona disparando flechas no muy por arriba de ella estaba segura que se encontraba oculto por los escombros de la torre pero, ella era muy buena rastreando después de todo el tiempo que había servido como cazador para los nobles que buscaran trofeos inusuales para adornar sus muros. Mientras esto ocurría las maquinas en la zona eran tratadas y de alguna manera nadie había sido mal herido, por lo que el Director hizo entrar en la academia lo más rápido que les fue posible a los que aún se encontraban en la zona mientras que mandara a los maestros a sellar los demás accesos internos de la escuela para habitar cualquier incidente.

-Prof. Colbert- Gracias miss Siesta no sé si hubiera podido salir indemne mientras me atacaban aquellas bestias si no fuera por sus flechas.

-Profesora- Colbert es muy claro que no era necesaria la ayuda de esta común, si recuerdo bien usted fue…

-Director- Profesora haga el favor entregar esta nota a mi asistente en la torre.

-Prof. Colbert- Gracias Director.

-Director- No tienes que, todos tenemos cosas que preferimos mantener a nosotros mismos y no es para que otros lo hablen si a uno le afecta, no te preocupes ya hablare con la profesora más tarde.

-Director- Pero quien merece nuestra gratitud es esta joven que nos ha ayudado en gran medida en este incidente.

-Siesta- Gracias mi señor, pero no era…

-Director- (Centrando toda su atención) Miss Siesta podríamos hablar de esto más tarde a hora hay mucha agitación y necesitamos atender a los heridos y creo que Miss Valiere necesita que la acompañes.

-Siesta- Si Director.

El Guardián decidió que debía permanecer oculto y en anonimato hasta entender lo que estaba pasando y con qué clase de tribu estaba tratando. Pero dos jóvenes una de cabello negro como la noche y corto que parecía tener una idea de cómo tratar con las maquinas mientras su formación era algo arcaica no podía dejar de sentir que ya había visto el estilo de su arco en algún momento y la otra con el cabello tan claro que parecía a las flores rosas que crecieran en la villa en la que creciera, pero parecían estar en pánico tras el primer ataque si podía deducir su comportamiento pero de los presentes fue una de las pocas de causar cualquier daño real al Dientes Serrados, / ¿porque nadie está tratando de levantar una defensa para impedir que las maquinas entren en la fortaleza?/ Mientras el grupo gesticulaba frenéticamente mientras eran observados desde una de las bijas del techo.

Donde están sus guerreros y cazadores, tal vez nuca pensaron que sus murallas serian atravesadas por las maquinas, estarán seguros en el interior de la fortaleza sus muros son gruesos y mientras no ataquen a las maquinas estarán seguros, parece que solo hay un pequeño grupo de adultos, el resto parece que, en su gran mayoría demasiado jóvenes para poder practicar el rito de iniciación, pero cuando planeaba salir de la fortaleza pudo escuchar a una de las jóvenes que llamara su atención.

-Prof. Colbert- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita Vallière?

-Louise- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme hacer la invocación una vez más!

-Guardián- / ¿Qué idioma es este nunca le había escuchado? ¿Se nota muy desesperada? ¿Qué estará pasando? Espero que esto no sea su rito de pasaje o esto puede terminar muy mal/

El Sr. Colbert que llevaba su manto negro manchado con tierra y sangre propia y ajena, negó con la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca por la profunda herida en su espalda prueba de lo peligrosa que la bestia era.

-Colbert- No puedo permitir eso, señorita Vallière.

-Louise- ¿Por qué no?

-Colbert- Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando comienzan su segundo año, se debe convocar a un familiar, que es lo que acaba de hacer.

-Guardián- / ¿Ojalá pudiera entenderles? ¿Pero cómo reaccionarían al encontrarse con un extranjero dentro de sus tierras o aun peor dentro de su hogar? /

-Director- Si su preocupación es sobre el reglamento de la escuela no tiene que preocuparse aun si no pudimos averiguar su especialidad elemental atreves de su familiar es un hecho que fue llamado.

-Director- No tienes que preocuparte sobre los cursos avanzados solo tendrá que tomarlos todos. Y usted no puede cambiar su familiar una vez que lo haya convocado, porque la Invocación Familiar es un rito que une a ambas partes, el sello familiar es solo un medio para impedir que la reciente pareja de familiar y maestro no se hagan algún daño que ponga su vida en riesgo. Les guste o no, usted no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Louise- Pero... ¡Yo nunca he oído hablar de un mago que es atacado por su familiar que le debía acompañarle y protegerle!

-Director- Es cierto que son casos muy raros. Los casos de los familiares que son peligrosos a sus amos aun ocurren por eso es que usamos el hechizo para inducir el sello familiar.

-Director- Como puede observar hay magos de mayor edad como el Profesor Colbert que no tiene un familiar junto a él y aunque algunos son por causas naturales otros son producto de situaciones complejas.

Todos a su alrededor murmuraron. Louise frunció el ceño, pero los murmullos no se detuvieron. Mientras el Guardián se guía asiéndose preguntas ¿Respecto a donde estaba con la tormenta en el cielo no podría ver las estrellas en la noche? ¿Qué clase de idioma habla esta tribu? No puedo entender nada. ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cómo fue que terminé en este lugar? Tiene que ser otro continente. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es observarles e intentar aprender su idioma para hacer contacto con un grupo pequeño, pero debo tomar las preocupaciones necesarias y tener un par de rutas de escape por si resulta mal. Pero, ¿dónde y con quién debo de intentar comunicarme? ¿Me pregunto si la joven de ropajes negros y el arco será la cazadora o un guerrero, pero hay un grupo relativamente grande que viste similar que ella, pero no han venido a auxiliarlos cuando las maquinas les atacaron o será que ella acababa de regresar a sus tierras? Estoy en serios problemas… pensó el Guardián.

-Director- Esta es una situación compleja señorita Vallière, por lo que no puedo permitir ninguna excepción.

-Louise- Pero…

-Prof. Colbert- Dadas las anormalidades durante su invocación familiar lo mejor es que la realice cuando se hallan asentado las cosas, por lo que tendrá que esperar algún tiempo antes que pueda volver a realizar la invocación.

-Director- En otras palabras, no hay manera de convocar un nuevo familiar en este momento; tiene que esperar a que el daño causado por la convocación familiar sea reparado.

-Louise- ¡Tiene que estar bromeando...! (Louise dejó caer los hombros, mientras miraba horrorizada)

-Director- Bueno con eso explicado, entonces, continuemos con los preparativos para el fortificando de la parte no comprometida de la academia.

-Siesta- ¿Profesor Colbert necesita que llamé a los curadores para que traten su herida?

-Colbert- No creo que sea necesario miss Siesta ya debieron haber sido llamados.

Poco después se podía el ruido producido por el constante tintineo del cristal y las herramientas de los magos encargados del hospital de la academia y poco tiempo después se hicieron audibles sus voces.

-Curadores- ¡Deprisa! ¡Denle prioridad a los más grabes y envíen al resto a la enfermería!

-Curador- ¡Todos los que no estén heridos regresen a sus salones de clase hasta que su tutor los busque!

Aunque algunos hicieron lo que ordenaron los recién llegados la mayoría de los alumnos permaneció poco dispuesto a abandonar el área sin la motivación adecuada la cual no se hiso esperar.

-Colbert- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tomarles para regresas a sus respectivas aulas?!

Después de unos segundos incluso los más reacios alumnos emprendieron una rápida retirada del lugar, y aun que mantuvo una expresión inquebrantable en el momento que por fin el último de los alumnos no heridos salió del área una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro aun que desapareció tan rápido como vino fue lo suficiente para que algunos se percataran de ella.

-Curador- Gracias Profesor Colbert, pero por favor no se presioné más en este estado solo empeoraran sus heridas, permítame revísalo.

Con un asentimiento el profesor se giró para atender a la joven Louise que había caído súbitamente segundos atrás y aun que había sido atrapada por la joven criada para que no se golpear.

-Curador- Dense prisa y establezcan las camas con las pociones y las herramientas tenemos que intervenir a hora o sufrirá daño permanente.

Inmediatamente los Curadores empezaron la preparación de sus herramientas mientras que los que habían evaluado a los heridos expresaron su acuerdo en la evaluación mientras continuaban con el tratamiento de aquellos que no necesitara una mesa.

Mientras esto ocurría tanto el Director como el Profesor Colbert miró la cara Louise con pesar.

-Colbert- ¿Qué… qué vamos a hacer con los reportes de la invocación familiar que tendemos que mandar a las autoridades?

-Director- No te preocupes Colbert ya nos encargaremos de ello (Mirando a Louise y la joven que a hora la acunaba protectoramente)

-Colbert- ¿Cree que…?

-Director- Deberías considerarte afortunado. Colbert normalmente un noble nunca es capaz de invocar más que un único familiar durante el ritual, pero se han registrados casos a lo largo de la historia des de la antigüedad de magos que convocaron a más de uno, pero eso es algo que aun debemos comprobar.

-Director- ¿Cómo se encuentra la joven?

-Curador- No tiene ningún daño aparente, parece que solo se a desmallado tras agotar toda su magia.

-Director- Miss Siesta podrías cuidar a miss Louise mientras nos encargamos de este asunto

-Siesta- Como diga mi señor (mientras levantaba la cabeza y entre cerraba los ojos para tratar de enfocar algo en el aire cerca del techo sobre una de las vigas que en un momento desapareció sin dejar rastro)

Sueños y Anomalías

El movimiento ondulante del tiempo, fue lo primero que presencio luego llegaron las sensaciones y finalmente los sonidos que hacían a Louise andar cada paso para acercarse, pero cada vez que daba un nuevo paso el tiempo parecía detenerse y cada vez que se paraba el mundo se convertía en un caos de imágenes, formas, colore y sonidos.

Tras algún tiempo pudo escucharse a sí misma en la distancia, más cuando observo en la dirección lo que presencio le dejo helada ante ella era una mujer adulta casi tan alta como sus hermanas que tenía sus ojos y su cabello que estaba vestida con un traje como el que nunca hubiera visto más le recordó los atuendos de los cazadores que hubiera visto en algunas ocasiones cuando sus padres ordenaban la caza de cierto animal en la finca.

Más cuando se dispuso a preguntarle su nombre el paisaje cambio abruptamente a una montaña tan alta que podría rivalizar en altura con la isla blanca y en el momento que se percató del cambio también se dio cuenta que se encontraba en medio de un paisaje invernal donde se podía observar lo escarpado de la ladera y un poco más legos un pequeño afloramiento de piedras donde la podía ver agachada con el viento asiendo bolar su larga cabellera mientras asechaba atentamente algo en la plataforma inferior y en el horizonte una poderosa ventisca podía observarse acercándose rápidamente y mientras más se acercaba más sonidos podía escuchar como la tormenta desataba su furia, pero pronto pudo escuchar sonidos alguno de ellos le eran desconocidos mientras que otros le recordaban un sin número de animales que observar en su juventud, pero fue uno el que la aterro y la impulso a acercarse más a la alta figura que tenía un aspecto familiar a ella, pero mientras más se acercaba más le costaba permanecer de pie erguida y pronto se vio obligada a agacharse para poder avanzar y en cuanto alcanzó el afloramiento rocoso poco le importo apoyarse en sus manos sobre la helada roca para poder alcanzar el borde, pero en el momento que lo alcanzó su cuerpo se congeló dado que ante ella una enorme bestia blanca idéntica a la que convocara se encontraba justo debajo de la saliente rocosa.

En su mente Louise le gritaba a su cuerpo que se moviera, pero este no le respondía y antes su horror se percató que la cazadora junto a ella se levantó y salto por el borde sobre la bestia lo que solo sirvió para aumentar su horror que a cada segundo creciera.

Para Louise que se había convertido en un simple espectador ante lo que ocurría para que solo un momento después cambiar su perspectiva a la vista de un ave que sobrevolaba muy por arriba de donde la feroz batalla ocurría fueron solo minutos lo que durase el enfrentamiento, pero para Louise bien pudieron ser años dado que cada embate de aquellas fuerzas titánicas que colisionaban modificaban la apariencia del ambiente de tal manera que en su memoria fue grabado con fuego.

Tan rápido como todo comenzó todo acabo con la cazadora acertando el último golpe en la gran bestia que callo de costado dejando al descubierto el bajo vientre donde un extraño cilindro con un fluido en su interior se encontraba más observo que la poderosa guerrera se acercaba a la bestia y se arrodillaba ante la bestia caída.

-Louise- Quien eres.

-Cazadora- Yo soy la que lleva la muerte para las maquinas como enemigos del reino. Dado que mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Paladín del reino y confidente de su alteza la reina.

-Cazadora- Pero ¿quién eres tu pequeña señorita?

-Louise- Yo soy… Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.

Con esas palabras la Cazadora se levantó y girando lentamente ante la figura fantasmagórica con voz femenina, que parecía desvanecerse en el aire ante ella.

Pero fue cuando los Rapases hicieron acto de presencia para reclamar el cadáver de la maquina caída, mientras que la cazadora logro esquivar los ataques elementales potencial mente letales Louise no tuvo tanta suerte dado que ella se quedó atrapada en el área de efecto de las descargas de agua refrigerante mientras que esto ocurría su sueño llegaba a un fin abrupto dado que se despertó empapada en sudor con un trapo húmedo sobre su frente mientras que la lámpara le hacía compañía ella estaba no se percató de la presencia de Siesta que se encontraba oculta por las sombras de la noche cerca de la puerta del baño tras dirigirse por una nueva bandeja de agua y el trapo que sustituiría al que tenía la joven noble.


	2. Chapter 2

La siguiente es un Cruce que no pude resistir a escribir junto con su gemela de Mass Effect esta es la versión Alfa del asunto como siempre esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro y si las respectivas franquicias son propiedad de sus dueños. ESPERO LA CRITICA Y ENTRE MÁS MEJOR.

: Especial Caracteres :

-Persona que habla-

*Comunicación usando el Foco*

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

Capítulo 2

-Siesta- Miss Louise tranquilícese ya voy.

-Siesta- Deme un momento para llamar a la enfermería para que manden a algún miembro.

La maga agua que fue enviada a la situación de Louise desde la enfermería de la academia estaba en su lugar y era capaz de poner en marcha para que un par de hechizos de recuperación ayudara a los heridos resultantes de la situación familiar solo para los minutos atrás el jefe del área médica que se encontraba fuera de los aposentos de una alumna de segundo año que tenía el estado teniendo una fuerte fiebre por la citación mientras que ella y él seguía haciéndose las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, como que no era capaz de sacar de su la mente las imágenes de las heridas en los alumnos, para finalmente inducir un leve dolor de cabeza por lo que tocó su frente para desgarrar con un poco de suerte o hasta que podía tomar una posición en la zona médica,pero fue cuando se percató de que había llegado hasta los aposentos de la alumna que sufrió de fiebre y fue cuando su dolor de cabeza regresó con aún más el poder que reconoció al instante la habitación, que se acercó a la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta y terminar de girar el pomo de la misma pudo escuchar los gritos de una chica desde el interior, lo que la dejó paralizada con la puerta abierta solo parcialmente.

-Louise- ¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo? Quédate quieta.

Un poco de irritación podría escucharse en su voz desde el interior de la habitación. Mientras el rostro de la madre se acerca para poder escuchar mejor lo que ocurre en el interior.

-Desconocida- Oye, espera un segundo. No puedo ... bueno, si estoy ... pero esto es para ayudarte para re ...

Mientras que la maga toma un tono profundo en su rostro que se retorna por el pánico mientras imaginaba lo que podía estar ocurriendo en el interior.

-Louise- ¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta!

En el interior de la habitación de Louise, Siesta agarró la cara de Louise con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se apartaba su sedoso cabello de su frente cubierto de sudor para poder tomar su temperatura mejor. Para que el momento en que la agua no se pudo mantener más se abrió en la ventana que estaba abierta para ella. Dado que sobre la cama una joven en la parte inferior tiene una cubierta cubierta con una lámpara para la cabeza y otra que no está encendida , por lo que único que pudo decir fue un grito que muchos juraron la mañana siguiente que fue coreado por los aullidos de los lobos y otras bestias.

-Curadora- ¡¿Él ?!

-Louise- Mmm...

La vista de Louise tenían el ángulo perfecto para ver a la persona que entró al interior de sus aposentos, pero fue el súbito cambio en la expresión en el rostro de la persona que en un primer momento hizo que sus ojos se abrieron como platos solo para que un segundo después su iris se redujeron a un par de pinchazos mientras la miraba con horror, y se podía dar una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del desconocido.

-Curadora- ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Qué tipo de actos están haciendo en es este cuarto!? El… roce de sus… suaves labios.

La declaración confundió aún más a las jóvenes presentes. Que rápidamente se habían separado en gran medida a hora avergonzadas sobre la cama que podía permitirse cómodamente dos personas acostadas en ella.

-Curadora- ¡Su primer beso! ¡Robado por esta chica en este lugar!

Siesta se mantuvo quieta mientras se miraba avergonzada mientras que Louise se había congelado con aquella declaración. Louise en poco tiempo había obtenido una sonrojada cara que solo hacía más apetecibles sus labios a la Curadora que había venido a revisar.

-k- Que están haciendo, no saben que algunas estamos…

El rostro de la alumna que había asomado desde la entrada de la habitación tras el escándalo producido en la misma, enrojeció a la par de su cabellera que fácilmente podía poner a más de una chica celosa y roja de la envidia.

-K- ¿Por qué estás causando tanto escándalo Louise?

Pero fue en ese momento que las avergonzadas por su audiencia la miraron con los ojos de un criminal sentenciado.

-K- ¡Pido disculpas por interrumpir!

-Louise- ¡No es lo que tú piensas!

-Curadora- ¡No lo niegues yo vi claramente que ella te besó mientras estaba recostada sobre tu cuerpo! (apuntando a la criada en cuestión que se sonrojo)

Más Siesta que había sido ignorada hasta ese momento por la alumna que durante unos segundos la estudió detenidamente solo para centrar su atención en Louise con quien compartía la cama quien evaluó de arriba abajo sus prendas y su figura.

-Siesta- Yo no la he besado yo solo estaba tomando su temperatura. (Mirando a un lado)

-K- Ajá, si claro. (Dándole la mejor sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas)

Si Louise no estaba segura de que el día de mañana habría un buen chisme que la involucra. Ahora ella no tenía duda, ahora que su rival la había encontrado en una situación desastrosa y aunque sopeso la grosería que hacía su némesis al entrar en ropas de cama a otra habitación no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos del cuerpo y las prendas íntimas que lucía. Realmente deseaba que su cuerpo se desarrollara hasta parecerse a su yo de su sueño, pero en ese momento tenía que hacer frente al intruso que no podía identificar en su habitación.

-Louise- ¿Quién eres? (Centrando su atención en a aquella que fuera culpable de todo aquello)

-Curadora- Yo soy Margaret de Feroz la Curadora enviada desde el ala médica para atender a una supuesta chica con fiebre y ¡Tengo que decirle señoritas que ustedes están metidas en un buen lío!

La diatriba se extendió bien entrada la noche dado que Margaret no había aceptado la excusa de que la sirviente solo estaba comprobando la temperatura de la joven noble y que esta no quería permitírselo dado que estaba cubierta de sudor hasta que el tutor de la clase de Louise hizo acto de presencia junto al Jefe del área media de la academia después de que los rumores se habían extendido hasta llegar a la enfermería.

En las cercanías de la Montaña que ahora era parte del paisaje no muy dentro de los bosques cercanos a los terrenos de la escuela.

-Guardián- Sistema cuanta área e cubierto con los sensores?

-Sistema- Alrededor del seis por ciento del área pre evento y menos del, noventa y nueve puntos ocho por ciento de la red original de sensores de la instalación.

-Guardián- Tendré que colocar más sensores en este bosque parece ideal para la caza de máquinas y bestias has podido establecer cuánto daño has sufrido.

-Sistema- Se están corriendo múltiples diagnóstico sobre la instalación por el momento solo el quince por ciento de la instalación se ha podido verificar como óptima el restante aún se encuentra bloqueada, transfiriendo paquete de datos al foco… informacion enviada.

Por lo que el Guardián al instante vio sobre la esquina de su campo de visión un símbolo que asocio a lo que le mandara Sistema y dado que sabía bien que si se concentraba en el foco este le permitiría interactuar con él, pero dado que se encontraba en tierras extranjeras el Guardián veía limitado a sus instintos y sentidos para poder evitar el peligro aun con su elaborada vestimenta que le ayudará a ocultarse con mayor eficiencia y casi completamente integrase con su entorno.

-Guardián- Esta será la primera vez que pruebo este conjunto desde que le fabrique conjuntamente con las partes del acechador, los antiguos saben que tomó tanto tiempo recolectar los materiales necesarios como ingenio para fabricar este traje, ¿Sistema; cuánto tiempo me queda antes que fracase el camuflaje?

-Sistema- Cuarenta y ocho minutos antes que el paquete de células de energía se agote completamente, advertencia sobrecarga del núcleo lógico ha superado el cincuenta por ciento se recomienda la desactivación y la ventilación manual del excedente de temperatura.

-Guardián- Comprendido Sistema.

-Guardián- Aun me parece irónico que la mayor parte de las tribus nos temieran y algunos nos atacaran sin pensarlo dos veces cuando nos encontrábamos, porque pensaban que seguíamos los pasos de los antiguos irónicamente mi tribu solo se dedicó a preservar y recuperar el conocimiento de los ancestrales más que seguir sus pasos ahora gracias a lo que me has mostrado y enseñado he podido adaptar este corazón de Acechador lo que me ha concedido esta capacidad (Pasando la mano delicadamente sobre el pecho), mi gente ya era conocida por nuestra capacidad de adaptar las armaduras y los diversasa partes de las máquinas lo que concediera solo una pequeña parte de sus atributos a nuestras armas y vestimentas, pero gracias a tu ayuda y enseñanza Sistema he podido llevar el arte y la maestría de mi tribu a alturas que ni los mejores artesanos de la ciudad de los Antiguos creería posible.

-Guardián- Si los Oseram son los maestros de la forja y el metal,los Nora serían los de la Caza y la recolección, como los Carja en la guerra y la edificación, o los Banur con su capacidad para adaptarse y prosperar en los ambientes más extremos.

-Guardián- Más mi tribu era la maestra en la adaptación de las partes de las máquinas y la fabricación de herramientas y demás artículos a partir de ellas.

-Guardián- Sistema has logrado tener éxito para poder localizar nuestra actual ubicación.

-Sistema- Imposible localizar nuestra actual ubicación relativa.

-Sistema- Se recomienda continuar con el proyecto de cartografía orbital para continuar con la actualización de la base de datos.

-Guardián- Cartografía Orbital… a él mapa lo había olvidado por completo cuánto tiempo tomará poder hacer los preparativos para adaptar las bestias de metal, el Avempestad era el último que se necesitaba.

-Sistema- Catorce horas y quince minutos para el montaje de las modificaciones y doce horas para las comprobaciones.

-Guardián- Poco más de un día sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que tome que los cielos se despejen.

-Sistema- Advertencia nueva subida de tensión en el núcleo se recomienda precaución ante posibles anomalías.

-Guardián- Entendido Sistema aun no puedo entender que fue aquello, pero es claro que alguien se metió con algo que los antiguos crearan en su momento y ahora tenemos este desastre ocurriendo.

Oficina del Director de la Academia de Magia de Tristán

Con alegría el Director recibió al Profesor que había sido herido horas antes.

-Director- Es bueno verte de pie de nuevo Colbert aunque pensé que te detendrían en cama varios días.

-Colbert- Así hubiera sido si no fuera por la conmoción provocada por una maga del área médica cuando fue a revisar a miss Louise en sus aposentos.

-Colbert- Sólo para que la hallase en la cama con una de las sirvientas y dado que se encontraban una sobre la otra la situación pronto fue mal interpretada. (Frotándose las sienes, mientras niega con la cabeza)

-Director- Si hubiera sido un joven aquello pudo haber terminado peor, lo más seguro es que habría sido solo cuestión de tiempo para que los padres se hicieran conscientes del incidente.

-Director- Aunque no faltaran los estudiantes que busquen diversión a partir del rumor.

Louise frunció el ceño ante lo que el director expresaba y murmuró una respuesta.

-Louise- No solo se burlaran de mí incluso si lograran contener los rumores no cambiará el hecho que esto quedara en el reporte anual para que mi madre lo revise

-Director- Es cierto que este tipo de incidentes serán reportados a sus familias junto al reporte anual ha de saber que incluiré una aclaración referente al accidente dado que fuimos los que mandamos en un primer momento a la sirvienta para que la cuidase y dado que fue otro miembro de la academia el que malinterpretó la situación y la que causara el incidente.

-Colbert- Gracias Director.

-Director- Jo, Jo, Jo, no es la primera vez que han ocurrido incidentes de este tipo aunque solo de vez en cuando.

Mientras en los dormitorios femeninos.

Louise enserio. —dijo riéndose una chica con el pelo magníficamente rizado y con pecas en la cara.

-k- ¡Si yo las he visto Montmorency acaban de llevárselas el profesor Colbert!

-Montmorency- ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que la llamada "Zero" le gustaran las chicas? ¡Pero si vemos la calidad de chicos en la academia yo no la culpo mírame yo Montmorency la Fragancia no puedo hacer que ese chico con quien me comprometieron no vaya tras las faldas de las chicas en cada oportunidad! (Mirando de soslayo con roció en sus ojos que brillaban con la luz de la lámpara)

-K- He oído que las de primer año van tras él como si fueran unas niñitas a las que les dieran dulces.

-Montmorency- ¡Por lo tanto estás diciendo que la "Zero" es mejor que yo para mantener a su amante!

-Montmorency- No me esperaba que tú de todas las personas pensaran de esa manera de Louise la Zero.

-k- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

-T- Los nobles deben mostrarse entre sí el debido respeto.

No muy lejos una prefecta hacía su ronda para verificar que las alumnas estaban en sus aposentos y los chicos no trataban de colarse como todas las noches que había sido atraída por el escándalo que las chicas que debían estar dormidas causaban por lo que sin dudarlo se introdujo en la habitación que estaba causando el escándalo.

-Prefecta-/¿De qué están hablando?/ ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Tiene idea qué hora es?!

De repente, el cuerpo de la Prefecta comenzó a calentarse y en segundos había caído en un profundo sueño en la puerta de la habitación con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la misma.

-Montmorency- ¡Aaah! Qué has hecho.

-K- Shh no grites es solo un hechizo de sueño profundo.

La de estatura más pequeña levantó su bastón y pronunció un hechizo de silencio para no perturbar el sueño de la prefecta dormida para solo levantarse un segundo después y retirarse a sus aposentos sin ser notada por una de las otras chicas presentes.

-Montmorency- ¡Me estás escuchando que vamos a hacer con la prefecta dormida!

-K- Gracias. (Murmurando)

-K- Cálmate Montmorency estaremos bien solo tenemos que colocarla en su silla al principio del pasillo y quien la vea pensará que se ha quedado dormida por cansancio.

Despacho del Director.

-Director- Gracias por contar su versión de los hechos Miss Margaret, pero he de aconsejarle que cuando llegue a una conclusión rápidamente lo más probable es que está esté equivocada. Sólo recuerde que tienes que juntar todas las pruebas antes de realizar acusaciones espero que esto haya aclarado las cosas.

-Louise- (Murmurando) Parece irritada.

-Siesta- (Asintiendo con la cabeza con un movimiento deliberado. Mientras respondía en un tono de murmullo) Si me han comentado algunos miembros del personal que atendieron a su generación que en la academia ella tenía una cierta reputación por casos similares.

Y dada la expresión que Margaret le estaba dando a las jóvenes el Director como Colbert se preocupó de una posible confrontación. Antes que nadie más pudiera intervenir las acusaciones comenzaron.

-Margaret- ¡Basta! ¿Qué están hablando de mí?

-Louise- Nada.

-Margaret- No mientas las e está observando murmurar les hace gracia que el Director me esté llamando la atención.

-Siesta- Si, estábamos conversando, pero le puedo asegurar que no tenía nada que ver con mi señora.

-Margaret- Pruébalo dime de qué estaban hablando.

-Siesta- Miss Louise, me ha preguntado si le podría enseñar cómo es que fui capaz de derribar a la bestia con mi arco de caza.

Margaret esperaba una mentira rebuscada que fácilmente podría desentrañar, no una que parecía hasta un punto creíble pero dado que los magos no necesitaban armas más que la magia que poseían ella en automático asumió que esa era una mentira.

-Margaret- Es claro que eso es una mentira dado que los magos no necesitamos arma alguna ya que tenemos nuestra magia.

-Colbert- En realidad es una afirmación bastante válida tras lo ocurrido con la invocación familiar, y eso me recuerda ¿miss Siesta me podrías decir de donde es el arco que usará para derribar a las bestias?

-Director- Miss Margaret creo haberle dicho que en muy raras ocasiones las primeras conclusiones son correctas.

-Director- Miss Louise es cierto lo que a dicho miss Siesta.

Y con un asentimiento de Louise el director dio por zanjada la conversación y el asunto, aunque era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de la conversación entre ambas gracias a su familiar que se encontraba convenientemente oculto por las sombras de la estantería más baja observando atentamente a las jóvenes y dado que en ningún momento realizaron acto alguno para merecer reprimenda él no permitiría que la joven noble descargara su frustración por su fallo en ellas.

-Director- Ya habrá tiempo para hacer preguntas e investigaciones Colbert, por ahora es momento de descansar.

Poco fue el tiempo que se tardó en regresar los presentes a sus respectivos aposentos y la mayoría encontrar su camino a la cama y el abrazo de los sueños, pero para un pequeño grupo el abrazo que prometía su cama poco atractiva fue.

Para los que eran conscientes de los talentos de Siesta como el jefe de personal y Chef Principal de la academia en sus primeros días tras llegar a la academia habían tenido que reñir a la chica por salir a escondidas en medio de la noche para ir a cazar a los bosques cercanos y aunque ya habían pasado un par de años desde que la joven se integrará como una sirvienta de la academia no había faltado la ocasión en que la chica saliera a cazar aunque ahora salía cuando era necesaria la carne más que por capricho. Por lo que se sorprendió en gran medida al ver una sombra que corría silenciosa por los pasillos que conectaban las dependencias del personal de servicio y el área recientemente prohibida dado el incidente de ese día y mientras negaba con la cabeza el fornido hombre se levantó del banquillo que estaba usando y dejando atrás los archivos del inventario sobre la mesa de trabajo en la cocina salió tras la sombra y por un mero capricho del viento que despejara por un momento los cielos y permitiera un momento que la luz de las lunas alumbraran el corredor como la sombra y el arco que sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía.

Poco tiempo después el Jefe del personal con bastante problema había logrado alcanzar a la criada en fuga a pocos metros de distancia de la torre parcialmente derrumbada.

-Chef- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Siesta sabes perfectamente que esta sección de la academia está prohibida y no solo a los alumnos?!

-Siesta-…

-Chef- Siesta sabes muy bien que sé que eres tú así que haz el favor de responderme y quitarte esa capa con capucha para cazar.

-Siesta- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Chef- Sabes que ya tienes dos años aquí y eres la única que es capaz de correr silenciosamente en esta academia y desaparecer en las sombras solo para salir de algún lugar diferente por el que deverias emerger o es que ya has olvidado el incidente de la criada fantasma. Siesta.

-Chef- Sin mencionar que ese arco tuyo es bastante único y un tanto llamativo.

-Siesta- Y yo que pensaba que podría salir sin llamar la atención y regresar antes del amanecer.

-Chef- Y que era lo que ibas a cazar un par de jabalís, unos zorros, algunos lobos, ¿Que hizo que tu sangre ardiera con tanta ansia para ir a cazar en medio de la noche sin avisar dado que hace mucho no salías sin informar primero?

-Siesta- No hay presa, solo un rastro que espero poder encontrar, de algo diferente.

Cuando Siesta retiró la capucha de su capa el Chef fue capaz de ver las oscuras bolsas que empezaban a formarse debajo de los ojos de la joven chica que estuvieran atentos y a la espera de algún movimiento por más mínimo que fuera.

-Chef- Mírate chica eres un desastre estas demasiado agotada para poder salir a cazar de esa manera y tú lo sabes.

-Siesta- Aun puedo rastrear y no estoy interesada en comenzar una cacería con algo que desconozco.

-Chef- Siesta la última vez que saliste a rastrear a una presa que llamara de esta manera tu atención regresaste tres días más tarde con el jabalí más grande que haya visto la academia a cuestas.

-Siesta- Pero.

-Chef- Siesta no hay pero que valga en este momento he escuchado lo que ocurrió y que estuviste involucrada en darle muerte a una de las bestias convocas, sé que tu relación con los nobles era puramente de negocios hasta que conociste al Director y aunque comenzaste a trabajar como sirvienta en la academia tu trato con los nobles siempre fue áspero en el mejor de los casos y luego llegó esa chica con la que pasas tanto tiempo como te es posible, que crees que sentiría si desaparecieras en la noche y nunca regresaras.

-Siesta- Louise.

-Chef- Vamos Siesta regresa y descansa te prometo que el siguiente día del vacío te tendré una sorpresa para que puedas calmar tus ansias de caza.

Aunque fue solo durante un momento Siesta sopeso en saltar la muralla que la separaba del exterior, pero algo dentro de ella no se lo permitió. Más su suerte no se les permitió regresar a la seguridad del interior de la academia dado que en ese momento un grupo de figuras idénticas a las que Siesta viera que se abalanzaron sobre el profesor esa misma tarde, tras acabar con la gran bestia convocada.

No fue mucho tiempo lo que tardaron los Vigías en encontrar una manera para saltar la muralla que ahora limitaba la zona de los Pastadores que estaban procesando la biomasa vegetal y mientras un grupo de Galopadores que ahora se encontraban buscando nuevos terrenos para plantar y fertilizar en la montaña que eran visibles sobre todo por la luz azul que emiten desde el dúo de ojos centrales. Más para Siesta y el Jefe del personal aquello pasó desapercibido dada la situación en la que se encontraban ahora con cinco criaturas que uno de ellos nunca había visto en su vida hasta ese momento que se encontraban a una escasa distancia de ellos y dado que el grupo de criaturas en el momento en que detectara al jefe de personal dejarán de emitir la espectral luz azul que al instante había cambiado por una dorada que los alumbraba mientras se acercaban al jefe de personal como una manada de lobos o por lo menos eso murmuraba el jefe del personal mientras retrocedía sobre sus propios pasos.

Mientras esto ocurría Siesta había visto la oportunidad para esconderse en las sombras y mientras alistaba su arco que se había colgado a la espalda y colocando hábilmente una flecha, se preparaba para acertar en su blanco desde el anonimato de su escondite por detrás de la última columna que conectara con la torre comprometida y que estaba parcialmente destruida.

En el momento que Siesta soltó su flecha no sabía cómo las máquinas reaccionaría ella esperaba espantarlas o intimidarlos como hiciera con las manadas de lobos en Galia que cazara por contrato junto a su familia durante su niñez.

Más en esta ocasión eso no ocurrió pues en el momento que la flecha impactara, el costado de la bestia esta no reaccionó retrocediendo sino lanzándose al ataque en contra del jefe de personal quien logró esquivar la embestida de la bestia más no la cola, que lo arrojara algunos metros por el aire y mientras Siesta hacía todo lo posible para matar a las bestias que de inmediato habían ido tras el jefe de personal y aunque logró asesinar a dos de las cinco criaturas con sus flechas antes de que alcanzaran el cuerpo del Chef que había adoptado una posición fetal dada la potencia del golpe y mientras que desde el suelo veía como la joven a la que riñera en tantas ocasiones ahora hacia hasta lo imposible para detener lo inevitable, mientras era acosada por una de las criaturas.

Más desconocido para ellos el cazador que lanzara las flechas esa mañana había sido alertado por el Sistema una vez que los Vigías habían ingresado en el poblado a través de la zona afectada y alcanzado la zona externa de la fortaleza que había visto mientras entraba en la misma y aunque no había recorrido un área grande del recinto si pudo percatarse o mejor dicho observar lo que faltaba cazas en los terrenos que protegían los muros.

-Sistema- Usuario ha habido una violación al perímetro del asentamiento un grupo de máquinas han penetrado en las defensas establecidas.

-Guardián- Cómo es que no han apostado guardias en el perímetro para encargarse de estas posibilidades.

-Sistema- Desconocido después de que se colocaran los sensores sobre la muralla y en el campo no se ha detectado ninguna actividad en la zona por presencia humana mientras que un grupo de unidades de conversión de biomasa ha estado procesando el área desde hace algunas horas.

Mientras esta conversación ocurría el Guardián había localizado un grupo de Astados que se encontraban en la zona boscosa y sin mucho problema había conseguido acercar lo suficientemente cerca una de las máquinas para poder saborearla con la lanza que modificara con la matriz que portara un corruptor gracias a que las máquinas parecían encontrarse en un ciclo de exploración más que uno de trabajo, por lo que no le costó mucho encontrar uno de los Astados más alejado del grupo para hacerse con él.

-Guardián- Sistema he conseguido un Astado que se encontraba en la zona estaré tan pronto como pueda en las inmediaciones de la instalación necesito que me encuentres una manera para sortear la muralla de ida y vuelta para cuando llegue.

Mientras el Guardián hacía galopar a la máquina tan rápido como esta era capaz de alcanzar su máxima velocidad lo que serían unos ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora lo que hizo del jinete y la máquina una de las criaturas más rápidas sobre la faz del planeta y una mancha para algunos bandidos que se encontraban asechando el camino en la espera de una víctima sin saber de lo peligroso que era aquello ahora que la especie dominante del planeta había sido desplazada, por las máquinas.

Mientras que los bandidos que escucharan el galopar del jinete mucho antes de verle siquiera y mientras los mismos se preparaban para realizar su atraco pronto pudieron deslumbrar lo que creían su presa más cuando esta se acercó lo suficiente estos se quedaron helados ante lo que vieran en medio de la noche una enorme montura más grande que los caballos pura sangre de Germania y más rápido que los veloces cascos de Galia investido en lo que creían una armadura con una lámpara que alumbrara su camino con una luz espectral más tarde relataría a sus compañeros más lo que les hizo marcharse rumbo a su campamento sería el enorme jinete que lo montaba que era tan grande que haría sentir pequeños a todos a su alrededor, pero sobre todo lo demás era el hecho que el jinete parecía más cercano a un espectro o aparición que un hombre dado que este desaparecía y aparecía parcialmente y mientras más se acercaba a donde la emboscada hubiera tenido efecto aquel jinete pasó delante de ellos cuando su cabeza había desaparecido por completo solo para reaparecer instantes después mientras partes de su torso desaparecía. Los pocos kilómetros que le separaban de su objetivo fueron cubiertos en cuestión de minutos para el momento que el Guardián pudo observar la montaña que era su hogar y el poblado que no sabía a qué tribu pertenecía más ya sabía por dónde tenía que ir para conseguir entrar al otro lado de la muralla del poblado, pero aún no sabía cómo conseguiría salir de la misma.

Mientras Siesta se preparaba para disparar una nueva flecha en contra de las bestias que se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo del Chef pudo escuchar lo que ella identificó como un poderoso caballo más el ruido que hacía era ensordecedor y se acercaba a cada momento y no pudo detener la formación de la esperanza dentro de ella de que alguien venía a prestar ayuda a la academia más no estaba preparada para lo que observo dado que una enorme bestia que guardaba cierto parecido con un equino había saltado la muralla desde la zona que la torre parcialmente derrumbada y sobre ella un jinete con un arco y flechas que disparó antes de que la enorme bestia tocara el suelo derribando a una de las criaturas que se había avanzado sobre el jefe de personal mientras al otro había confrontado usando a la montura y sus poderosas extremidades que le impactaran y lo alejaran solo para ser embestido un momento después por la montura lo que lo arrojará rodando algunos metros sobre los terrenos internos de la academia.

Más el jinete y la montura no pararon ni un segundo para detener a las últimas bestias que consiguieron atravesar la muralla más fue lo suficiente para que Siesta diera muerte a la bestia que la perseguía y mientras pensaba que obtendría sus respuestas tras ver al jinete que parecía buscar por todas partes algo que no podía encontrar mientras corría en amplios círculos alrededor del área mientras el ruido pronto atraería a los pocos guardias de la academia el jinete hizo algo que Siesta no creía posible dado que ninguna montura sería capaz de saltar sin algo sólido en que se pudiera apoyar para alcázar ese tipo de altura y mientras ella lo observó desde las sombras el jinete se dirigió directo hacia el área por donde ingresara minutos atrás y haciendo a la montura saltar y apenas llegar a la parte alta más la montura no salió indemne dado que impactó con una de sus extremidades traseras contra la dura piedra a lo que reaccionó soltando un chillido singular mientras que un par de bloques se desprendieron de la misma y se precipitaron al suelo. Más poco parecía importar al jinete que hizo andar al equino a galope sin dudarlo.

Mientras que el ruido se alejaba rápidamente de la muralla de la academia Siesta salió de las sombras que le ocultas y corriendo el corto tramo que la separaba a la torre comprometida esta se impulsó verticalmente y se sujetó del borde de una de las piedras de la muralla e impulsandose logró ascender en segundos a la zona por donde el jinete escapara y aunque buscó cuidadosamente no consiguió detectar a la montura a la distancia.

Más cuando observo a la reciente área comprometida de la academia se maravilló ante lo que vio un grupo de grandes cuadrúpedos que se asemejan a grandes venados astados o por lo menos eso le parecían dado sus grandes osamentas, pero aquello no era lo que la sorprendió más dado que estas emitían una luz azul desde lo que parecía ser su ojo que alumbraba la penumbra de la noche, pero pronto pudo distinguir un grupo de criaturas como las que atacaran al jefe de la cocina por lo que inmediatamente dio la vuelta y descendió al interior de la academia y apresuró su andar hasta el chef que aún permanecía en el suelo.

Al acercarse a él se pudo percatar de que su brazo se encontraba lacerado dado que su hueso le había perforado la piel y el músculo en su camino al exterior por lo que uso el conocimiento que había pasado de generación en generación dentro de su clan para prestar la ayuda necesaria hasta que los magos del ala médica pudieran tratarlo, por lo que extrajo una pequeña bolsa que contenían vallas, flores, tallos, raíces, hongos entre otros de diversas plantas que conocía por su capacidad de curar tanto de heridas severas como de infecciones y enfermedades.

Más los huesos no podían ser reparados de esa manera y en muchos casos las lesiones de ese tipo resultan incapacitantes de por vida, por lo que recurrió a cargar el cuerpo del hombre ante ella y transportarlo hasta el área donde los curadores les podrían prestar la atención médica adecuada que recibiera minutos más tarde en cuanto a lo ocurrido Siesta tuvo que dar una explicación al Director una vez más en su despacho tras lo transcurrió Siesta fue escoltada por uno de los pocos guardias de la academia por órdenes del Director hasta sus aposentos donde debía permanecer hasta el amanecer así como se le hizo saber que no contaba con permiso para salir de los terrenos de la academia sin las expresas órdenes de su jefe inmediato o algún otro alto directivo por lo que se vio escoltada a los aposentos del personal femenino de la academia para tomar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban a aquella noche que para su gusto terminaron muy lentamente, el hecho de no poder salir de los terrenos de la escuela no era ahora su mayor inquietud sino los cuerpos que habían quedado abatidos en los jardines que ahora eran parte de la frontera de la escuela y que podrían atraer a carroñeros u otros depredadores que no dudarán en atravesar la muralla por algo de comida fácil como hicieran las bestias que conocía.

Sin tardar más de un segundo en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron a través de la cortina que daba luz a la habitación Siesta salto de su cama y pronto era una imagen sin forma dado que corría de un lado para otro mientras alistaba sus ropas de criada y algunas otros objetos que serían necesarios para hacer la debida preparación de la presa tras ser abatida por lo que dejó los aposentos con una mochila de aspecto extraño dado que esta era una de las reliquias de su clan le habían confiado y aunque la gente de servicio se levantaba antes que los nobles incluso para ellos era extraño escuchar a alguien hacer tanto ruido en la mañana cuando por lo general nadie se encontraba despierto salvo los guardias que debían de vigilar la academia y su perímetro para evitar ser atacados por ladrones y otro tipos de criaturas que habitaban los bosques aunque aquello era raro dado que la academia poseía una de las mayores poblaciones de magos del continente.

Mientras que Siesta había conseguido la ayuda de otros miembros del personal que ya se encontraban despiertos fue necesaria la ayuda de algunos guardias recién descansados y una carreta que por lo general se usará para transportar objetos varios para transportar los cadáveres de las bestias hasta uno de los almacenes que fuera usado para procesar el ganado y los animales que en ocasiones ella cazaba para la academia, pero dada la cantidad de gente reunida en la zona atrajo la atención tanto de profesores como alumnos que fueron despertados antes de tiempo por el fuerte ruido que causo una de las bestias al caer de carreta mientras eran transportados.

-Siesta- Con eso será suficiente gracias por su ayuda.

-Siesta- Ahora debo de comenzar…

-Mayordomo- A preparar el comedor que falta muy poco para que sea la hora del desayuno.

-Siesta- (Volteando hacia la puerta para observar a uno de los mayordomos de la escuela que parecía irritado y detrás de él pudo notar que el día había abierto ya) Ya es tan tarde. Sin preguntar a nadie en particular.

Y sacando a todos del almacén Siesta deslizó el cerrojo para asegurar las puertas donde colo un candado para impedir que nadie entrara en el almacén y mientras que el resto del personal habían comenzado a apurar su paso para ponerse al día con el resto del personal y sus deberes seguidos de cerca por Siesta que guardó la llave en uno de los bolsillos internos de su traje de sirvienta.

Más sin saberlo los ojos de más de unos pocos alumnos observaron lo que habían metido en el almacén mientras que algunos intentaron abrir el candado para poder echar un vistazo más cercano de aquello que habían guardado y dado los rumores muchos estaban más que desesperados por conseguir respuestas por lo que algunos buscaron a otros alumnos para que les ayudaran a abrir el candado que aparentemente había sido encantado por un mago muy poderoso. Mientras que otros fueron un poco más directos e idearon planes para conseguir la llave en el bolsillo de la criada.

En el Búnker de la montaña

El Guardián tenía una plática acalorada con el Sistema de la instalación que se encontraba realizando los llamados de ayuda a las diversas instalaciones en búsqueda de reparaciones para la instalación comprometida.

-Sistema- No hay nada que pueda hacer el protocolo dicta que esta situación debe ser priorizada ante las posibles consecuencias si se perdiera esta instalación.

-Guardian- Sistema no puede debe quedarse en silencio sabes lo que eso va a provocar. ¡Te parece que este asentamiento tenga la más remota posibilidad de sobrevivir si más máquinas empiezan a reunirse en esta área aun si es por un corto periodo de tiempo!

-Sistema- Si esa es la preocupación del usuario porque no los alberga en las instalaciones que no están comprometidas hasta que las reparaciones sean completadas.

-Guardian- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sistema ya te he contado como es visita mi tribu lo más seguro es que me matarían en cuanto se enteren a donde los quiero conducir sabes muy bien que las tribus en su gran mayoría temen a estos lugares!

-Sistema- ¿Por qué eso sería un problema por su propia evaluación en su gran mayoría este asentamiento se encuentra poblado por niños y solo hay un pequeño grupo de adultos los cuales pueden ser tratados fácilmente si lo ocurrido anteriormente es el común denominador de este grupo?

-Guardián- Sistema tomas en cuenta que lo más seguro es que los padres están de cacería y pensaron que la muralla sería una protección lo suficientemente duradera para repeler a las máquinas que los pudieran atacar en su ausencia.

-Sistema- Eso no es un argumento viable dado que cuando se percatan del incremento de presencia de unidades en la zona ellos regresaran a su poblado lo que aumentará las posibilidades de supervivencia de la comunidad.

La sensación de dolor de cabeza pronto comenzó a hacerse insoportable para el Guardián que unos segundos más tarde abandonó la sala de control con rumbo fijo hacia una de las áreas que la tribu había convertido en alojamiento para sus heridos y aquellos que aprendían las artes de curadores y aunque años más tarde se enteró que solo era un alojamiento del personal diseñado por los antiguos y las auténticas instalaciones médicas se encontraban en una de las áreas comprometidas por dónde una inmensa cantidad de agua se había acumulado a lo largo del tiempo.

En cuanto llegó a la zona donde su gente una vez curase los cuerpos de sus heridos a hora solo él se encontraba y el frío que se colaba por una de las paredes que había sido rasgada hace demasiado tiempo y por la cual dejaba que el aire fresco se colase, así como la luz del sol durante los días despejados más la iluminación de lámparas de lumbre brindaba la mayor parte de la iluminación, por lo que no tardó en comenzar la búsqueda por lo que había venido a esa sala en particular dado que les causaba un dolor no producido por el daño sino por el recuerdo de aquellos que no pudo salvar y aquellos a quienes perdió, por lo que rápidamente localizó entre las repisas que contenían los recipientes que la tribu había dado para establecer el asentamiento él contenía las flores y tallos secos que le proporcionarán el alivio a su dolor de cabeza.

En la academia.

-Alumno- Eso fue rápido... crees que nos ayudará?

-Alumno- Ya te he dicho que si, solo tenemos que entregar estas cartas por él a estas chicas y el de seguro conseguirá la manera de abrir el candado.

El Profesor Colbert había despertado muy temprano ese día tras la llegada del jefe del personal y chef principal de la academia tras ser atacado por un grupo de criaturas durante la noche anterior y aunque él quería escuchar de primera mano que había ocurrido dado que las bestias bien podían poner en riesgo a los alumnos de la academia que apenas tenían edad en algunos caso para ser algo más que niños, más la pericia y lo obstinado que el profesor Colbert podía ser no era desconocido para los miembros del personal del ala médica de la academia dadas todas las veces que los había visitado a lo largo de los años, más no se percataron que se acercara sigilosamente a la cama del jefe del personal de la academia quien había sido atacado durante la noche al interceptar a otro miembro del personal y arrodillado a un lado de la cama Colbert observó que nadie estuviera observando antes de levantarse y comprobar el brazo lesionado que había sido envuelto en vendajes hasta el dorso de su mano. Allí, pudo comprobar la magnitud de la lección que era más marcada sobre los vendajes que habían sido mágicamente encantados con magia de agua para acelerar la curación como ayudar a regresar los hueso a su posición original, pero algo que no esperaba Colbert fue que el jefe de personal se encontraba despierto dado que en el momento que estudiaba las heridas pudo sentir la mirada fija sobre su persona y con una voz ronca.

-Chef- Ha terminado Profesor o necesita algo más.

-Colbert- Lo siento… (Mirando apenado pero sin moverse un milímetro) mmm como eran las criaturas que le atacaran?

-Chef- (Observando con los ojos entrecerrados) Profesor si no regresa a su cama me veré obligado a informarle al jefe del ala médica.

Y con una cara de palo el profesor Colbert dio media vuelta y regresó a su cama y en silencio extrajo un cuadernillo de la mochila que tenía colgada junto a su cama como un trozo de madera que había carbonizado para usar como instrumento de dibujo.

Mientras tanto Louise había llegado al comedor de la academia y ocupado el asiento que normalmente ocupase y como era normal nadie parecía dispuesto a sentarse en ningun cercano a ella más ese día fue diferente dado que parecía ser el foco central de las conversaciones entre los alumnos como profesores presentes dadas las miradas que recibía como los murmullos que alcanzaba a escuchar.

Más la estricta educación que había recibido le impidió realizar una escena ante los presentes y mientras continuaba con su almuerzo en silencio con toda la dignidad de una dama una persona realizo lo impensable y se sentó junto a ella segundos antes que otra hiciera lo mismo en el asiento frente a ella, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes que por algún motivo habían dejado de murmurara.

Y aunque Louise sentía que debía agradecer a quien había acallado los murmullos. Más su orgullo no le permitía hacerlo en ese momento y mientras pensaba en la manera de hacerle saber su agradecimiento por su acto a sus anónimos defensores.

Lamentablemente el misterio no duró lo suficiente para Louise cuando escucho la voz de la última persona que hubiese imaginado, más cuando levanto de la vista de golpe mientras giraba su cabeza pudo observar junto a ella con una sonrisa coqueta a su eterna enemiga.

-K- ¿Qué eran aquellas figuras que tu dama a escondido Louise?, Se parecían a las criaturas que ayer atacaron al profesor.

-Louise- /Es esto una de sus estratagemas, pero si no lo es entonces ¿qué es?/ Mmm...

-T- Estas criaturas que invocaste son inusuales —dijo la joven que se había sentado al otro lado de Louise.

Fue en este punto cuando la presa que contenía el temperamento de Louise se rompió.

-Louise- ¿Que quieres Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst?, pero la aludida no le hizo caso.

Mientras que todo el mundo continuaba con su rutina preestablecida tranquilamente mientras que algunos pensaban que los muros de piedra del castillo eran indestructibles. Más nadie se percató que un enorme grupo de bestias hacían su camino hacia su ubicación y relativa

-Kirche- ¡Oh Louise, es que acaso no podemos tener una charla discreta en la mañana, después de lo de anoche!

Con aquellas palabras parecía que todo el comedor había fijado su vista sobre las tres figuras y mientras que Louise realizaba una imitación muy realista de un rosal dado el poderoso sonrojo que ahora adornaba su rostro y aunque Louise no quería terminar su desayuno la vergüenza que ahora sentía era más poderosa que su apetito y con un movimiento fluido se levantó de su asiento y procedió a salir del comedor sin importar quien se interpusiera en su camino y con la mirada furibunda que estaba dando a la audiencia. Louise prosiguió su camino más lo que más notaron sus compañeros fue el sonrojo que adornaba la cara de la señorita lo que causó un gran revuelo en la audiencia tanto masculina como femenina, para el momento que salió del comedor los rumores ya ardían con el poder de una estrella.

Alumna 1- Ella no debería de parecerme tan linda.

Alumna 2- ¡Me preguntó que tipo de ropa de cama usa!

Alumna 3- ¡Es muy linda!

Mientras que las alumnas eran un hervidero hormonal, los estudiantes masculinos no se quedaban atrás mientras sus mentes volaban lejos y pensamientos aun menos decoroso corrían sin control junto a su imaginación.

Los únicos que se quedaron fuera de aquello fueron Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency y las chicas que se encontraban aún en los asientos junto al que Louise ocupase. Y con aquel comentario Louise se levantó y procedió a retirarse del comedor mientras ignoraba magistral mente las declaración de los presentes.

Tan pronto Louise salió del comedor, respiró hondo y dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de volverse hacia la montaña que ahora era parte del paisaje una vez inmaculado /¿¡Porque no tuve un familiar incluso un plebeyo hubiera sido suficiente!?/

Capítulo 3 EN PROGRESO


End file.
